How to Train your Dragon with a Fishcake
by HaremLover0147
Summary: Naruto, a small baby who was abandoned and lost at sea, washes up on the shore of Berk where he is found by a Viking. How will Naruto fare when he is forced to fight against dragons along side his viking brothers and sister.
1. Chapter 1

**How to Train Your Dragon with a Fishcake, a Naruto and How to Train Your Dragon Crossover**

 **Author's Notes: I seem to be trying to write some of the 'road less travelled' fanfics. I was watching some of the older cartoons for ideas for my other stories and I came across the How to Train Your Dragon movie. I thought that I could write a short story using the first movie, but I haven't watched the show or second movie so do not count on this story to be continued (although it might).**

 **The story does not begin during a movie or show, it will start with the arrival of Naruto on the island, and while his name will still be Naruto that will be from the fact that he was already named when he arrived.**

 **Enough with the annoying author, let's move on to the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own either Naruto or How to Train your Dragon**

 **Chapter 1 What was Found on Berk**

Nahuel Hofferson was a regular everyday Viking just out for a morning walk. He had a tanned face that was mainly hidden behind his brown beard. He wore a set of clothes made of animal's skin and having pieces of armor over the shoulders and a helmet on his head. On his back was a shield with a drawing of dragon on it, and on his side was a hammer that looked to have been used for many years.

He was walking along the beaches of Berk, just quietly thinking to himself, and while it was not a normal action that Vikings took he felt that it was needed. He had just been handed some very disappointing news, his wife had just given birth to a daughter.

While he was happy that he now was a father, and nothing could ever take away the love that he had for his daughter, he was still disappointed. The greatest honor that a Viking could have was to father a strong child, and even if Viking women were the strongest women around, they do not match up to the raw strength of a male Viking.

He and his wife had been trying for years to have a child, and when they finally do it turned out to be a girl. The other children that were born were male, except for the twins that were one male and one female. Why did it have to be him that had no son to raise, why couldn't it have been that idiot two houses down. The same man who constantly brags about how great his sheep are compared to others. Why couldn't he just let it go, they are sheep, as long as you can shear them and eat them what else matters? What was he thinking about again?

Right right, he had no son and was going to be forced to raise a dragon fighting daughter; he has seen a few women that can take on a Monstrous Nightmare but not many. He would have to be extra tough to make sure that she would not get pushed around by the boys.

*Waaahh*

Hearing something from a ways down the beach, Nahuel grabbed his hammer and ducked behind one of the many rocks that were scattered across the sandy shores. Peeking his head around the rock to see if there was any danger, he could not see anything. Getting up from behind the rock he continued on towards the source of the noise, and as he turned the next bend he saw something that surprised him greatly.

There on the edge of the water was a woven basket, and that was where the crying sound was coming from. Creeping closer towards the basket Nahuel saw something that would change his life forever. In the bottom of the basket covered in blankets was a small baby, a blonde headed baby that was crying his head off.

Looking around Nahuel could not see anyone, nor could he see the remains of a ship that might have wrecked nearby. Turning back to the baby in the basket, he stooped down to pick up the small bundle, and as he stood up he saw a small wooden plaque.

Looking the plaque over he saw that there was an inscription, and he realized that he could not read most of it. There was one line of the inscription, written in Norse, that he could read, "This is my son, please care for my little Naruto".

He did not understand the last word, but looking at the other lines above and below the one in Norse, he began to understand. This plaque was a letter, and all of the lines said the same thing, just in different languages. So that means that the last word, Naruto, is the child's name.

"Naruto…it seems like a fine name." Looking back down at the little baby, that had stopped crying soon after being picked up, he made his decision. "How would you like to come home with me?"

The baby, Naruto, did not make a sound, he just stared back at Nahuel. After a moment though, a smile bloomed on his face and he began to reach up, grabbing at Nahuel's face.

"Well *haha* I will take that as a yes. Come on Naruto, let's go and meet your mother and your younger sister, my little Astrid."

END

 **Author's Note:**

 **First l would like to apologize for not updating is so long, I decided to take February off so that I could relax and then i was supposed to have the house worked on, but that did not happen for another two months. Well when I realized that it was going to be a while to get the stuff in the house done I brought my computer back to the house and started working. Unfortunately that leads to March where I bought a new puppy and was spending a lot of my free time playing with him, but that was not all there was an 'incident' at work that resulted in me working overtime. Finally there was April when I was having computer trouble and so I went out and bought a new computer but I could not find the office software for another week. All in all by the time I got started working on the stories for real I decided why not wait until my birthday and I will make it to where I reach my 100,000** **th** **word on my birthday so that is what happened.**

 **The next chapter will be based on the movie and that chapter will more than likely determine whether or not I continue to write chapters for this story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**How to Train Your Dragon with a Fishcake, a Naruto and How to Train Your Dragon Crossover**

 **Author's Notes: And the next chapter is up after so long, and it is with a heavy heart that I regret to inform you that this story is at an end… Not really. I will say that this story will probably not be updated for a while, I am trying to make sure that I update some of my stories that have not been updated in a while.**

 **Also in the last chapter I said that the next chapter will be based off the movie, well that has been pushed back until the next chapter. I decided that I wanted this chapter to outline Naruto's childhood on Berk a little bit. The Next chapter will tell about how he has grown since this chapter and the very end will be where the movie comes into the story.**

 **Review Review:**

 **Narutofanninja2: I will make the chapters longer once I get into the movie and episodes.**

 **RevampedAtol: No worries about me not continuing the story, the only way that I would stop a story is if I can't figure out where to go with it next, or if it gets too complicated for me to continue. Thankfully I am stubborn and refuse to think that I can't write my way out of a corner.**

 **DragonPony022: Good points on both girls, and I have thought about using either of them or both of them but I want to wait and let the story develop a little before I decide where it is going to go.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own either Naruto or How to Train your Dragon**

 **Chapter 1 Not a Viking**

- _ **Berk Ten Years Later**_ -

Naruto who was now approaching eleven years of age was sitting in his home, thinking about what happened just this morning. Well truthfully a lot had happened in the last ten years, but he was mainly thinking about the big news that he had heard just this morning. Before we get too far into that though let's go over what happened in the last decade.

He had grown up on Berk for the last ten years with his adopted family the Hofferson's, and had eventually learned that they were in fact his adopted family. His father, Nahuel, told him when he turned five that he was found in a basket on the shores of Berk. Since that time Naruto had begun to notice the differences between himself and the others on the island, and he couldn't help but wonder if it was because of the fact that he was not from Berk.

While the other kids either grew in height or stature he stayed short and thin. While the other kids grew strong and wanted to wrestle amongst themselves, he wanted to explore the woods and learn what was dangerous and what was useful. He had already learned that there were certain types of plants that could be used to create toxins or medicines. He strived to learn all he could about making medicine, because he could never forget one of the greatest pains that happened in his sister's life.

It was just after the time that he had turned five and his sister was still four years old, Astrid;s mother died. It was something that they had all seen coming even though Astrid and Naruto tried to avoid the inevitable truth, Astrid mother was sick and had been for a while with no sign of improvement. For all of the strength that Vikings had their greatest weakness was a lack of knowledge, especially when it came to diseases.

The time when Astrid's mother was dying was the hardest time during Astrid's young life, and it only got worse when she actually passed away. Naruto did not truly understand what was happening until it was too late, he had known that his mother was sick but he did not know the extent until she was gone. Both Astrid and her father were devastated when she passed on but Naruto knew instinctively that he had not suffered as great of a loss as the other two. It was when he told his father his feelings that he was told the truth of how he was found in the basket.

After the death of Astrid's mother, Naruto had tried to be there for Astrid as much as he was able, but when he had started to be bullied by the other kids it was Astrid who would be there for him. Even when it was the older kids that would try to hurt him, Naruto could always rely on Astrid to be there and to do her best to protect him. When they turned eight though, it was Naruto's turn to be there when she needed it.

The second most tragic time of Astrid's life was when Nahuel was murdered. No one is sure who did it but when Naruto learned where his father's body had been found he went looking. Why did he go off in search of the spot where his adoptive father was murdered, that was because Nahuel had been found with a knife stabbed into his back and multiple other stab wounds around his stomach. What Naruto noticed was that Nahuel's own knife was missing from his holster.

Nahuel had crafted this particular dagger from the fang of a Monstrous Nightmare, with the sheathe made from the scales of a Scauldron. He had crafted the knife from his two most memorable dragon kills, the first dragon that he had killed, the Monstrous Nightmare at the end of his dragon hunter training, and the Scauldron that had nearly killed him while he was trapped on a small raft after a rough storm had demolished his ship. Naruto had heard the stories of these two dragon kills so often as a young child that he could almost see the dragons in front of him when the story was told.

When he saw that the knife was missing he knew that the stab wounds on Nahuel's front came from his own knife, his favorite possession other than his family. Naruto could not allow the person who did something like this to walk free and perform some unspeakable act with his father's knife. But tracking the killer was more difficult than he would have thought.

It turns out that the people of the village did not say anything about Naruto's lack of Viking tributes due to the respect that they had for his father. But when he died and Naruto went around saying that someone had killed him and stolen his knife, even going so far as to accuse some of the people right out. It was due to this that Naruto decided to leave the village. At almost nine years of age Naruto was pretty much being forced to leave his home and the safety of the village that he had always known, but he was actually more at ease in the woods when he found his home.

He was walking along the edge of the woods when he saw a fairly large tree at the top of the small mountainous region that made up the village of Berk. Looking at the base of the tree he estimated that it was close to ten feet thick in diameter, and it appeared that a dragon had nest there before being run off by the Vikings, thus leaving behind a rather large gap in the branches of the tree. Deciding that it would be a perfect spot for a house he ran back to the village in hopes that one of his father's old friends would help him with the construction of the home.

Stoick the Vast was one of Nahuel's oldest friends and as luck would have it Naruto was friends with Stoick's only child, Hiccup. They had started hanging out some time after Naruto and Astrid's mother passed, having that fact in common they quickly became close friends. Naruto even encouraged Hiccup's need to tinker with things, like the rock launcher that the two of them designed and crafted together when they were seven and six years old. Thankfully Stoick never learned that it was Naruto who helped develop Hiccup's unique way of looking at things, because if he did he probably would have never helped Naruto with the construction of his treehouse home.

When Naruto approached Stoick and told him about the idea he had to build a home in the trees he was given this as a response. "Vikings don't live in trees we belong on the ground with the earth under our feet, and our eyes to the sky for our enemies." In return Naruto told him a phrase that would soon become famous when referring to him, "But I am not a Viking."

Realizing that Naruto would not be easily persuaded from the path that he had chosen Stoick decided to do what he could to help the young lad out. Thus began the construction of Naruto's home, although with the constant need to rebuild due to the dragon attacks it took much longer than he was expecting. Until the treehouse was finished Naruto continued to live with Astrid in the Hofferson Hut, as he loved to call Astrid's house. So it was close to four months after he had picked out the tree that his house had finally been constructed.

Although in the defense of the Viking builders, they had to build a slightly more complicated treehouse than what you might expect. For one thing the trut, as Naruto began calling his tree hut, was multiple stories. The first begin the trunk, it was hollowed out so that he could store things at ground level; it to eliminate the need to go up the tree and grab something just to have to come back down. The next level was the first building that he had in the tree, and the main 'house' of the trut. The last level was the 'attic' of the trut, which was just a second smaller version of the main house, place approximately five feet above the other. The main difference between the two was that while the 'basement' stored tools and weapons, the top stored clothes and valuables.

That brings us up to speed on where we are now, Naruto is now out in the woods searching for a rare mushroom that is said to cure fever. So far he has not found anything that even remotely looks like the speckled fungus, but he is confident that with enough searching he will find it. It was while he was looking that he heard something over one of the hills that made up the isle of Berk. Getting low so that whatever might be there would not see him, he crept closer to the top of the hill and soon was at the top.

Looking across the hill and down to the lower area he saw that there was something small moving down there. Not sure what it was he crept slowly closer, and when he was almost hanging off the edge he saw what it was, a young boar. Boars were one of the many animals that inhabited the island, and they were one of the best when it came to meat. Naruto was trying to figure out a way to kill the boar and take it back to the village, if he could get even a young boar that would prove that he was not worthless as most of the villagers seem to think.

Seeing a tree sticking out of the side of the cliff, Naruto slowly made his way towards it hoping to get a better view of the area and his potential boar. When he reached the tree he looked down to make sure that the boar was still there, but instead of a small boar he was staring fifteen feet down into the face of a full grown boar. The father or mother of the young boar must have noticed Naruto and was keeping him in its sight. Naruto is sure that if the cliff was less steep the boar would have already charged at him and taken a large chunk out of him with its tusk.

Mentally scolding himself for not expecting there to be a parent around a young boar he quickly calmed himself and began looking for what he could use to slay the young boar and then retrieve it without putting himself in harm's way. Remembering the knife that Stoick had given him after his father's death he took that out and began to plan for what he was going to do with it when an idea suddenly came to him. Realizing that he would not be strong enough to slay the boar himself, he came to the conclusion that he would have to get the boar to kill itself.

Now that he had his plan he swiftly began to cut off one of the thicker branches that was growing out of it, after close to ten minutes the branch finally came loose. Examining the end that he had been cutting he sharpened the end until the point was just a little more than a quarter of an inch thick, thick enough not to break on impact but thin enough to pierce with the proper pressure applied. With the weapon crafted he then began to look for the right area that would provide him with the angle and leverage that he would need for his plan to work.

Seeing the perfect spot for him to settle in and a place for him to give his hastily made spear a support, he began to make his way to the position while keeping an eye on the boar. The only problem that his plan had was that due to his being up on a cliff ledge he would have to jump with the spear in hand and get in position before the boar decided to charge. Measuring the distance between the boar and his needed location and judging it compared to himself and the location, he determined that the boar was slightly closer. Thinking it over a little bit more he realized that he might be able to use this to his advantage, running through the scenario in his head he was certain of what needed to be done.

Jumping from the cliff edge he came down feet first and upon hitting the ground he went straight into a crouch and roll to take some of the pressure off of his impact. Hearing the sound of the boar charging at him from behind he quickly rushed into the spot between two large rocks and spun around just in time. When he spun around he realized that he did not have time to brace the spear, so he aimed it low just under the tusk and prepared himself for the impact of close to three hundred pounds slamming into him.

And he can now say that hearing three hundred pounds hitting you was honestly not as bad as he made it out to be. Mainly because he was extremely lucky, when the boar hit him it knocked him back enough that the spear got wedged in a crack in the mountain, and the boar not able to stop slid onto the spear with little resistance. Naruto had closed his eyes an instant before the hit happened, mainly because he thought that he was going to be torn to shreds, but when he felt the initial push and the sudden stop he waited a few seconds before he opened his eyes to see the dead boar laying before him.

Looking around in a daze he saw that the young boar had run away, more than likely it did not even realize that its parent was not going to be following soon after. Struggling to remove the large body off of him enough that he would be able to get up, he soon came to the dilemma that he should have seen earlier. He is barely able to move the boar, how in the world is he going to carry it back to the village.

He decided that he would have to leave the boar and come back with help to carry the boar, but if something came along and stole the body… He is already disliked by most of the village, but if he gets them to stop work to come walk all the way out here, only to find nothing. He is slightly scared to think of what some of the older Vikings might do to punish him for his 'lies'.

Withdrawing his knife, Naruto went around to the head of the boar and began to cut the tusks out of the boars head. It took him many minutes, and he got more than a few cuts on his hands but in the end he retrieved both tusks. Storing them in the folds of his clothes he began to head back to the village, hoping that the fresh blood on the tusk would be sufficient proof of his kill.

It was close to a half hour of running through the woods and over the cliffs that make up Berk before Naruto made it back to the village. Running past most of the houses and huts he went straight for Stoick's home, if any of the older generation of Vikings would help him it would be him. Not bothering to knock (not that he ever knocked when entering Stoick's/Hiccup's house) he went straight to the large bulky figure that was sitting at the table near Hiccup.

"Stoick look, look what I did." Naruto exclaimed extremely proud as he held up the two bloody tusk. "I killed a boar, all by myself!"

"Did you know, and where is this beast that you slayed?" Stoick replied with mirth obvious on his words, but upon seeing the blood dripping off the tusk he took on a slightly more serious look.

"I had to leave it out by the eastern cliffs bec-" Naruto started to say before he was interrupted by Stoicks loud voice drowning out what he was about to say.

"What are you doing out by the eastern cliffs, don't you know that there are dragons out in that area. You could have been killed, say if you fell in to the water below that is known feeding ground for Scaldron. Or if a Monstrous Nightmare had been flying by, you would have been scooped up and burned alive while being devoured. Or if you had been really _lucky_ you could have been killed by a Night Fury, dead before you ever saw the creature swoop down on you."

Naruto was trembling slightly as Stoick told him all of this, but at the same time he knew that what he was being told was true. The thought of letting a dragon kill him scared him, but the image of Astrid crying when both her father and mother came to his mind. He suddenly realized that if he died due to a boar or a dragon it would hurt his sister, not willing to let that happen anymore he was filled with rage. Unlike normal it was not a hot anger that he associated with the feeling of being mad, but instead a cold fury held his heart.

Looking at Stoick Naruto place his hand on the table and using the tusk he slicked his palm just enough for a small amount of blood to come out. Ignoring the yell from Hiccup and the look of shock from Stoick Naruto grabbed the hilt of his knife with his bloody hand and let the blood soak into the leather grip.

"By the blood that I have shed here today I swear to never let a dragon or any creature of Berk kill me, but if they want to try then I welcome the challenge." With his brief declaration done Naruto drew his knife and stabbed it into the table, to show that he is finalizing his blood pact.

"Well son you are now speaking like a true Viking." Stoick said as he beamed down at Naruto with pride showing on his face. But Naruto shook his head at him and with his eyes reflecting a drive that stoick had not seen in many years he said.

"No, not a Viking, I will be the 'Hunter of Berk'."

 **END**

 **End Notes:**

 **Now as I told one of my readers in a PM, I have only seen the first movie and will only watch the episodes once I am done writing the chapters with the first movie. This will keep me from doing what a lot of writers do and take the villain from the last season and put them in the first season, which I personally don't like. But since I have not seen any of the episodes or second movie, I need ideas for what the pairing should be.**

 **So leave me some reviews and tell me who you think that not just Naruto but all the main characters should be paired up with. Also when it comes to Hiccup there will be a bit of an exception, if you noticed I left Hiccup's gender open for now in case someone suggest a fem Hiccup.**

 **But that is it you know the deal read, review, rest, repeat. The repeat part is up to you really.**


End file.
